User blog:Galtguy64/Episode 12/13 Script!
Episode 12 *Chris : Last time on TDRI Trent was eliminated due to Brick, who did not want Anne Maria gone, despite her stating she wants to go! The teams are getting dramatic, so, what will happen next time on Total Drama: Redemption Island! *'**Pre-Challenge Interaction**' *2:03Bridgette : Hey Brick! How are you! *2:04Sam : Alright guys its five of us! *2:04Brick Oh! Bridgette! I- um- I... *2:04Anne Maria : (sighs) Is it bad that I still miss Trent. I know he used me, but......I know he is a good man. *2:04Ella I know! Isn't it great? We're the strongest team! *2:04B *playing piano in the tree house* * Hmm. *2:04DJ : yeah we are Ella *2:04Beth : YEAH! Lets dominate this game! *2:04Leshawna : I still do not know what happened with you two. Brick, Bridgette still loves Geoff. *2:05Sam : But first lets get Max out soon k guys *2:05Brick I- wasn't talking to her! I was talking to... Anne! Hi Anne! *2:05B : *Conf* Trent's gone, Scarlett has gone, and my inventions are failing, I have one more invention which will decide if I will quit it, depending on whether it fails or does. *2:05Bridgette : WHAT? I hate that jerk! *Sighs and goes to B* Hey B..... *2:05Anne Maria : (sighs) Hi Brick. *2:05B : Hey, Bridgette, How are you? *2:06DJ : Hey Ella come here please *2:06Brick/Ella'Brick:' I get why your upset, but you have to keep going! You're here for a reason, you can do this! *'Ella:' Um, okay! *skips over *Anne Maria : Sam and Brick, we are in the merge now. Remember our plans with Dakota? *2:06B : Bridgette....? *2:06DJ : I have to ask you something... *2:07Beardo : Hey, B! *2:07Brick The *under his breath* alliance? *2:07Sam : Yeah Anne *2:07Ella What is it? *2:07Leshawna : Girl, you are gon a regret this. *2:07DJ : will you go o ut with me? *2:07B/Beardo'B :' Oh, hey, Beardo.....does it feel kind of... *'Beardo : '''Weird? *2:07VeryUnknownFan : So, what about it? *2:07Dawn/B'Dawn :' *Her cackling is heard* YOU WILL NEVER GET ME. *'B : Did you hear that? *2:08Leshawna : Aww, go head DJ *2:08Brick I hope it's still going on. I mean, I saved you because of it. *2:08Beardo : *Gaps* So I am not mad? *2:08Bridgette : Um, I am doing bad.... *2:08Coolboy87 *Gasps* *2:08DJ : thanks Leshawna *2:08B : Nope. And come on, Bridgette! Head in the game! *: The merge will for certainly be soon! *2:08Chris : Hello campers. I have 2 announcements for you. One is that the teams are merged. *2:08Ella What...? *2:08DJ : Ella, will you go out with me? *2:08B/Beardo'B : '''WE'RE MERGED! *'Beardo : 'OH YEAH! *2:09Bridgette : Do you know how it feels to get your heart broken? *Sighs and leaves* *2:09Sam : I finally merged! *2:09B : Bu- Bridg.... *2:09Leshawna : Thank goodness. I am shocked I got here. *2:09Beth : YES! Hooray! *2:09Ella Why of cou- Did you hear that?! We merged! Goody! *2:09Beth : Awesome Ella! *2:09DJ : Yeah I know were merged! *2:10Bridgette : Do you? *2:11B : It's about challenge time Chris... *2:11Chris : And since I am generous, I am giving you all the evening and day off...Also cuz I am meeting up with Blaineley. But what you will do is.....PARTAY, cause it is the midway point. Have a good evening and a good slumber party. *2:11B : Oh, whoo! Isn't that great Beardo? *2:11Bridgette : *Sigh* You know what? Lets do this! *2:11Beardo : Chris is letting us party? *: hmmm *2:11Sam : Hey Ella, DJ, and Beth lets Party! *2:11Bridgette : I think its a challenge Beardo *2:12Beardo : My thoughts exactly *2:12Ella A party! I love parties! *2:12Max : YES YES YES! AN EVEEEEEL PARTY! *2:12Brick Did you hear that? A party? That'll be fun, right Anne Maria?! *2:12B : Bridgette, don't be so cautious! Have fun! *2:12DJ : I do too Ella but its probably a challenge *2:12Ella So? We can still have some fun, right? *2:12B : *Conf* My invention, *Gasps* WHERE'D IT GO/ *2:12Bridgette : Ok.... *Smiles* Thanks B! Your a great friend! *2:13DJ : yEA OF COURSE *2:13Ella Wonderful! *2:13Anne Maria : YAAAAASSSSS. I am the expert of parties. I will be changed, and we can all party in a cabin. DJ handles the food. *2:13B : *Grabs a pillow hits Bridgette* And an even beter pillow fighter....This is weird. *2:13Brick Bridgette! This is perfect- We can hang out all night! *2:13Bridgette : Reall- *Gets hit and giggles* HEY! *2:14Brick I love pillow fights! We used to have them all of the time in boot camp! *2:14Max : *Sits down* never has fun unless doing EVIL THINGS. *2:14Beardo : *grabs pillow* PILLOW FIGHT! *: *hits B* *2:14Bridgette : Really? ! *2:14B : *Ducks and it hits Bridgette* *2:14Ella What do you want to do, Beth? *2:14Bridgette : *ducks and it hits anne maria* *2:14Beardo : *hits B* *2:14B : TAG, YOU, THEN! *2:14Sam : *Gets a pillow and hits beth* *2:15Beth : Party! *Grins* (CONF: and mess with minds!) *2:15Sam : Wohoo Parttttyyyy!!!!!!! *2:15Ella *giggles* This is soo fun! *grabs pillow and hits Beardo* *2:15Beth : *Growls and Beats up Sam* *2:15DJ : Haha woohoo *2:15B : *Slams into Ella, making her fall* Crap! Sorry! I slammed into you hard, are you okay? *2:16Sam : Woah sorry Beth *2:16Beardo : OUCH *2:16Ella I'm fine! Just a little bruised is all! It'll be okay, B! *2:16Beth : *Whispers* Hey Sam! I heard Beardo talking bad about you in the cabin... Just a heads up... *2:16B : Oh, phew! *Tickles Ella* Ha. *2:16Leshawna : (turns on RnB music, and starts dancing) THIS is my JAM *2:16Beardo : does anyone know where I can find a jukebox? *2:16Sam : Really? *2:16Ella *gets up and is tickled* Oh, you! *2:16Bridgette : *Jumps on the bed and giggles* *2:16Beardo : *hits B* *2:16Beth Oh Yeah! Definatley *2:16B : *Dances* Why am I doing this? I feel weir- *Falls* Hey! *2:17Beardo : *jumps on bed* *2:17Sam : Thanks Beth you're a real friend! *2:17Anne Maria : (dances with Leshawna) Aw yeah, I LOVE this song. Look at my booty jiggle *2:17Brick This is so fun! But I'm kind of hungry... Did Chris bring snacks? *2:17Max : *Laughs* I ATE ALL OF THE SANCKS! *2:17DJ : HERE THEY ARE! *2:17Beth *SNACKS *2:17Ella Oh Anne Maria, that is a wonderful jiggle! *2:17B : DJ made some more! Yes! *2:17Brick Snacks! Woo-hooo! *2:17Beth : *Punches DJ* ! *2:17Beardo : YOU ATE ALL OF THE SNACKS?! *attacks Max with pillow* *2:17DJ : *puts food on table* *2:17Anne Maria : (pulls Ella to dance) Come on girl *2:17B : Max, have fun! *2:17Max : OFF OF ME YOU FAT OAF! *2:18Ella How do I do this dance? *laughs* *2:18DJ : That didn't hurt Max *2:18B : *Grabs Max and pushes him under the bed* *2:18Brick *sits on bed, eating chips* *2:18Beardo : *throws food at Max* *2:18Leshawna : (sits beside Bridgette) I wish Harold was here to worship my dancing. *2:18Beardo : *throws cake at Max* *2:18B : Does anyone else find it weird how everything was laid out here for us, a bed, snacks, cake, *: Ooh. Beardo! *2:18Bridgette : *giggles* Really? I thought ypu found him really annoying *2:18Beardo : YES! 2:18 *2:18Beardo : It is weird! *2:19Sam : *Dancing* Just move like this Ella!! *2:19B : Oh, S-Sam...tha....dancing.... *2:19Ella Okay! *unintentionally twerks* Oh my... *2:19Anne Maria : Who cares B. just have fun. Thanks for throwing that on Max *2:19Beth : *Twerks on Beardo* *OMG *2:19B : Woah, Ella. *2:19DJ : woah Ella! *2:19Ella Was that bad? I'm sorry! *2:19Anne Maria : YAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS Beth *2:19Beardo : *ignores and dances with B and Bridgette* *2:19Beth : *Acts like Miley Cyrus* *2:19B : Beardo..no...nee....d...to....bea...r...hug. *2:19Beardo : EW BETH *2:20DJ : You were doing great Ella *2:20Beardo : sorry *2:20Bridgette : I am glad we all made the merge! *2:20Ella *casually dances* *2:20B : Beth! Stop! We notice you! Okay! *2:20Brick This is awesome! I never though we would make it! *2:20Chris : (in production room) LMFAO. These people are comedy gold. *2:20Sam : *dancing* *2:20Beth : EXCUSE ME! i want attention *acts like a dumb girl* *2:20Beardo : *gives B some candy* that'll boost your energy! *2:20B : LET'S ALL FALL ON BETH! *2:20Max : *Licks B* *2:20Beardo : *eats candy* *2:20Brick I love sugar! *hands full of cake and frosting over his face* YEEEESSSS! WOOO-HOOO! *2:21Beth : B your funny! *2:21B : Max.......You are...*Farts* *2:21Anne Maria : How about.....we play Truth or Dare. *2:21Bridgette : Hey can i have some cake? *2:21Beardo : Uhhhhh fine *2:21Sam : *Eats some of DJ food* *2:21B : Well, it's all over Max, so... *2:21Brick SURE! Take some! *2:21Beardo : For once I agree with AM! *2:21Max : *dies* *2:21B : Usually, this would be the time to end the challenge,,,, *2:21Brick *hands handful of cake to Bridgette* *I love games! This will be great! *2:22DJ : Yeah it will be Ella *2:22Bridgette : *Takes some cake off Brick's face* I think this will do *Goes to play truth or dare* *2:22Sam : Lets play! *2:22B : TRUTH OR DARE? DARE! *2:22Beardo : Hey AM. Tell everyone about Truth of Dare cuz no one listens to me *2:22Brick *blushes and goes to play* *2:22Beardo : cuz I'm a weirdo *2:22Ella Don't forget me! *joins the circle* *2:23Beth : Um *Grabs an Unconcous Max* *2:23Anne Maria : Brick, how about.....you make out with Bridgette. *2:23B : Well, there was no option there. *2:23Sam : Lets do this! Wohoooo go Brick and Bridgette! *2:23Bridgette : Hehehehe, Lets let someone else take a try....... *2:23Brick *sugar-rushed* What about the truth? Teehee! *2:23B : *Shoves Bridgette into Brick, making them almost kiss* *2:23Beardo : I have some knockout gas in our treehouse! Yeah, I am that weird *2:23Bridgette : Brick picked truth! *Almost kissing Brick* *2:23B : Damn! They almost kissed! *2:24Brick Wow! That was close! I pick... TRUTH! *2:24Leshawna : (nods head) *2:24Bridgette : *Goes back to her seat blushing* *2:24Anne Maria Do you want Bridgette? *2:24Ella Oh! May I go? *2:24Beardo : *accidentally drops knockout gas on Ella* *2:24Bridgette : Sure! I'll try! *2:24Beardo : O_O CRAP *2:25DJ : *Grabs it before it hits Ella* *2:25Bridgette : Truth or Dare...... Beardo! I would like to know more about you! *2:25Beardo : phew that was a close one *2:25B : EH! KNOCK OUT GAS. Beardo! *2:25Beardo : sure *2:25Ella Thank you! DJ! That would have been a close one! *2:25Leshawna : (shakes Ella) *2:25Beardo : what do you wanna know *2:26DJ : No problem ella *blushes* *2:26B : LeShawna, why are shaking Ella? *2:26Leshawna : Anne Maria and Beardo should kiss. *2:26Ella I agree with Leshawna! That would be fun! *2:26Beardo : WHAT?!?!?! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *2:26Sam : Yeah it would! *2:26B : DO IT! *2:26Beth : *Turns the lights off with no one noticing and puts knock out gas on B and Beardo* *2:26Brick *chants* DO IT. DO IT. DO IT. *2:26B : *Faints* *: *Awakens* *2:27Beardo : *gulp* *holds breath* *2:27Bridgette : Uhm? What the kheck? *2:27Anne Maria : Such a downer (plants a kiss on Beardo) *2:27DJ : wHAT happened to the lights? *2:27B : That lasted a really short time. *2:27Beardo : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *2:27B : WHY ARE THE LIGHTS OUT? *2:27Ella I can't see! This is amazing! I love the dark! *LETS PLAY TAG. *2:27Beardo : GHOSTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *2:27Brick TAG IN THE DARK! TEE-HEE! *2:27B : But we can't see who is who?! *2:27Bridgette : Can't see! *trips and falls into Brick's lap* *2:27Brick Who was that...? *2:28B : I have no idea. *: Brick, are you not freaking *2:28Beardo : *trips on B* *2:28Brick : SUGAR. *2:28DJ :* Watches Ella and smiles* *2:28B : Ow. *2:28Chris ; (enters room) ENOUGH. The winners of the challenge are B and Ella. They get to take 1 person to a party. *2:28B : EACH? *2:28Beth : ME! :O *2:28Ella A challenge? B! B! We won! How splendid! *2:29DJ : great Job Guys *2:29B : Bridgette, or Beardo? Hmm., *2:29Ella *pulls Beth aside* Would you mind If I took DJ? *2:29DJ : Sure! *2:29Beth : Ugh...... fine............ *2:29B : Beardo! Bridgette has some business with someone. *Winks at Bridgette* *2:29Ella Thank you Beth! *hugs her* I take DJ! *2:29Beardo : Sweet! *2:29Bridgette : Uhm hehehe *2:29Sam : aLRIGHT dj! *2:29Chris : each. But one person is automatically eliminated for having the least fun *2:30Max : UGH! Repulsive idiots! *2:30B : One? Ooh. *2:30Brick *blushes* Wait? What?! Who?! *2:30Max : STUPID IDIOTS! *2:30Sam : Is it Max? *2:30B : Final 10! Yes! *2:30Beardo : IKR! *2:30DJ : I hope it's Max! *2:30Bridgette : *Blushes at Brick* Uhm you still have cake on your face... *2:30Ella DJ! We've made it! *hugs DJ* *2:31B : It could be LeShawna. *2:31Beth : Uhm *2:31Brick Oh... *blushes* Thanks... *2:31DJ : *HUGS Ella* *2:31B : Chris? Who is it? *2:31Chris : The biggest party pooper is...............Sam. You have a little bit to say your final words. *2:31DJ : Sam is out? *2:31B : Aw. *2:31Bridgette : Allow me! *Grabs Cake off his face* *2:31Ella Oh no! Sam! *2:31Beardo : SAM AND NOT MAX?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? *2:31DJ : Woah i didn't expect that! *2:32Brick *eyes widen* Wow.... *smiles* *2:32B : Wait, Max didn't have any fun! *2:32Ella Wasn't Max knocked out the entire time? *2:32Beardo : YEAH! *2:32Beth : Oh no!..... (CONF: I put in footage of Sam being depressed so he woukld go hehehe and put Max as a party animal! *2:32B : *Peeks in beth's conf* I switched it back to what it was after you had done it Ha! *2:33Beth : (CONF: Thank you stupid youtubers who make dumb video's! *2:33Beardo : Does that mean that MAX IS GOING HOME? *2:33Chris : (speaks over Beth's confessional) No you did not. *2:33B : Ha! HA! OH, HA! Beth. *: Chris, is Max going? *2:33Chris Sam is gone to be with his Dakotazoid. *2:33DJ : Is Max going home over Sam? *2:33Beth : Wait i didn't? *2:33Beardo : WHAT WHY? *2:34Chris SAM. LIMO. *2:34B : He didn't quit, Chris just made up a lame reason! *2:34Beardo : WHEN DID MAX HAVE ANY FUN? *2:34Dakota *at playa del losers* Don't call me that! *2:34B : WHAT ABOUT MAX? *2:34Beth : GUYS! Be supportive he loves her! *2:34Chris Max loosened up and licked B...or Beardo. *2:34Beardo : ALL HE DID WAS BRAG ABOUT HIS EVILNESS *2:34Sam : Really?! Okay alright see ya guys! Bye DJ! *2:34Ella Sam! Go to her! I wish you good luck! *2:34B : BUT... *2:34Beth : *Hugs Sam* Bye! *2:34B : HE BARELY DID ANYTHING. *2:34Beardo : B HAS SOMETHING TO SAY! *2:35Anne Maria : Bye Sam. Tell Dakota Hi *2:35Max : *Licks B* *2:35Beardo : YOU HEARD B! *2:35Sam ; Alright bye! *2:35Brick Goodbye, Sam! *2:35Beardo : ugh BYE *2:35B : I don't like that much attention....Bye...Sam. *2:35Leshawna : (glares at Max) Okay. Dude's got to go. *2:35B : *Chants* MAX NEEDS TO GO! *2:35DJ : sOO Long bud! We'll see each other after the season. *2:36Beardo : I seriously expected Max to be gone *: I mean seriously. SAM?! *2:36Chris : Who will B and Ella take for a date to a party? Will B loosen up on Anne Maria? Will Bridgette and Brick hook up? Find out on Total Drama: Redemption Island. *2:36B : What do you mean me? *2:36DerpyandDawn : SHUT THE FRICK UP ALREADY *2:36VeryUnknownFan---END--- Cast NewHQSilentB.png|'Winner of Challenge Ella2.png|'Winner of Challenge' 134px-Tdri annamaria 174x252.png BeardoFinalStance.png Betterbeth.png 1NewBrickHQ.png Bridgetterejoices.png DJ.png 1Max pose.png Betterleshawna.png SamScared.png|'ELIMINATED, 11th Place' DakotaTDRI.png|'Minor Appearance' NewDawnHQ.png|'Minor Appearance' Episode 13 *Chris : Last time on TDRI, guess what happened a whole bunch of fun! The competitors left loose and Sam was sent home for being the biggest party pooper. What a shame. What will happen now on TDRI? * *Pre challenge interaction* *2:50Bridgette : Hey B! Hey Beardo! How was your party! *2:50B : I chilled, Beardo did...stuff. *2:50Beardo : It was WICKED! *2:50Anne Maria : Wow. Another friend gone. *2:50B : I was knocked out. Really. *2:50Ella Wasn't the party just amazing, DJ? *2:50B : Hey, Anne Maria! *2:50DJ : yEAH IT Sure was Ella *2:51B *Jumps of the Brains tree house where he still sleeps* *: You look...upset? *2:51Bridgette : Um *2:51Ella It was even better that you were there with me! *2:51Leshawna : Were you high B? I am so happy for Ella and DJ. *2:51DJ : conf; I cant believe my best friend *2:51B : LeShawna...um, no. *: I slept through all of it, tired from the sugar rush and party. *2:52Anne Maria : Just a bit sad B. *2:52DJ : Really, Ella thanks! *2:52B : Oh, why? *2:52Ella *Confessional* DJ is soo sweet! He's the best friend a girl can have! And only a friend! He has to be! He has to! Oh, why can't he just be a friend...? *No problem! *2:53DJ : *blushes* *2:53Beth : Hey guys! *2:53Chris : Final 10! Report to the Mess Hall! Which we just made! *2:53Beardo : B, are you ok? *'''---CUE THEM ALL AT THE MESS HALL, IT IS DECORATED FOR ROMANCE---''' *2:53Ella Hello Beth! Let's head to the mess hall! *2:53Beardo : Challenge already? *2:54Brick *rubs head and walks to mess hall* *2:54Beth : Okkie! Bestieeee *Runs* *2:54B : Oh my gosh, 5 tables? Oooh. The red velvet carpet/. *2:54Anne Maria : Ugh. I miss my friends. *2:54Bridgette : Hey Brick! *2:54Beardo : This is fancy! *2:54Brick Bridgette! Hey! *2:54Max : YES! EVELLLLLL FANCY *2:54Chris : Alright! Bridgette/Brick, sit at one table! *2:54Bridgette : Um ok? *Sits* *2:54Brick Okay... *sits down* *2:55Beardo : I see where this is going *gulp* *2:55Leshawna : No. Don't do this to Geoff Chris *2:55Chris : The challenge is to go on a date! The one I like the best, wins! *2:55Beardo : yay.... *2:55Chris : Bridgette and Brick are date no 1. *2:55DJ : woah *2:55Brick Date? *2:55Beardo *conf* I can't do this to Sammy! *2:55Bridgette : Oh....huh *blushes* Um really? *2:55Chris : Beth and DJ are Date no 2. *2:55Ella Oh.. *2:55DJ : What? *2:55Chris : Sorry, sorry, Ella and DJ? *2:56Chris : Anne Maria and Max! *2:56Beardo : OH SNAP *2:56Chris : Date number...whatever. *2:56Leshawna : Go ahead you two. *2:56Beardo : This is gonna be interesting! *2:56Brick So... A date. *laughs* *2:56DJ : Woah *2:56Anne Maria : GET ME OUT OF HERE *2:56Max : UGH! Haveth this beast! Haveth its shots! *2:56Chris : Beardo and LeShawna and B and Beth round at the dates! *2:56Beardo : WHAT? *: *sits* *2:57Chris : And THE ]CHALLENGE STARTS NOW. *2:57Anne Maria ANYONE but him. *2:57B : So, Beth... *2:57Ella *smiles and sits down* Um, hi. *2:57Beth : (CONF: Chris is sadistic and Heartless! That means like this! *2:57Beardo : So.....what should we order tonight? *2:57Brick So.... *2:57DJ : *BLUSHES* Hey *2:57Leshawna : So Beardo. Tell me about yourself. *2:57B : How are you? *2:57Ella ... How are you? *2:57Bridgette : Soo.....Uh.. Lets no make this awkward! My name is Bridgette hi! *2:57B : *Listens in* Yeah, tell me about yourself, Beth! *2:57Anne Maria : (texts on phone) *2:58DJ : im doing good and you? *2:58Beardo : Well, I really like making sound effects and listening to music! How about you? *2:58Brick *smiles* I'm Brick. It's great to meet you. *2:58Beth : I like you! *Whispers* *2:58Ella Yes. *2:58B : Okay, then? *2:58Leshawna : I want to be a dancer. *2:58Bridgette : I see you like military stuff! My best friend is going to army soon! *2:58Beardo : Wow! I bet you will! *2:59B : Alright, what are your aspirations? I just want to find something I am good at and stick to it! And make sure it's high-paid! *2:59DJ : So what do you wanna be when youre a grown up? *2:59Anne Maria : Max........what do you want? *2:59Chris : *Yawns* *2:59Brick : Really? That's awesome! *2:59Beth : *Whispers* We need this date to be as sadistic as possible! To get Chris too like it! *2:59B : I am getting bored of dancing. *2:59Anne Maria : Have you EVER been on a date before? *2:59Bridgette : So tell me about your life! *'Ella' Oh, I don't know. I doubt it'll be anything special though... What about you? What do YOU like to do? *3:00B : Alright? Beth! You kinda spat on my face. *3:00Max : Yes! I dated every b**** in school! Rodent *3:00Anne Maria : Why did I have to be paired with this ugly joke? *3:00B : *Gets up* How good are you at piggy backing? *3:00Beth : Yeah! BECAUSE I HATE YOU *Acts* *3:00Brick : Well, I went to Boot Camp at the age of 10, went to Military School until I was 16 and then I joined Total Drama. And then I came back and I met someone truly awesome. *3:00B : Okay, are you really doing that? *3:00DJ ; Well maybe a vet.. Cause of I love animals *3:01Beth : Um....no *3:01Leshawna Wanna dance? *3:01Beardo : Sure! *3:01Ella Really? I love animals too! That's wonderful! *3:01Beth : *sigh* Hello.. i am Beth how are you doing? *3:01Beardo : *dances with Leshawna* *3:01B : *Face-palms* That's not any better. *3:01Bridgette : Wow! *3:01Leshawna : (slow dances with Beardo) You ain't that bad. *3:01Beth ; Then what do i do? *3:02DJ : Really ! *3:02Beardo : I think your dream will come true! You're a great dancer! *3:02Chris/B'Chris:' Woah. I am so bored. YOU HEAR ME? *'B: '*Picks up Beth* Wow, you are an easy lift. *3:02Anne Maria : Please tell me you are gonna AT LEAST pay for me. *3:02Ella You know, I heard you. *3:02Max : NO WAY! DONKEY SPITTLE *3:03B : If you were a baby, like Max, I'd throw you. Ha, funny right? No, okay. *3:03Bridgette : Um hmm lets go see the stars..... Can i go outside with Brick? *3:03DJ : So Ella, I have a question for ya *3:03Anne Maria : DONKEY? (Slaps Max) *3:03Ella When you asked me out, I mean. But I didn't know if it was the right time... But now I feel as if it is! So yes. *3:03Chris : Yes! *3:03Brick Well, then. Let's go *smiles* *3:03Max : *Strangles Anne Maria* BEAST~ *3:03B : *Puts Beth down* We can go outside?! *3:03DJ : really alright yay! *3:03Beardo : So, Leshawna...... *3:04Leshawna : Have you ever thought of....doing your hair? *3:04B : Brick, Bridgette, hurry up and kiss. *3:04DJ : *Kisses Ella* *3:04Beardo : Excuse me? *3:04Bridgette : Um no *Slams door and locks it so they are the only ones outside* *3:04Ella *smiles and kisses back* *3:04B : NOOO! YOU ARE SO MEAN! *3:04Brick Well that was... awkward *laughs* *3:04Beardo : My hair is perfectly fine as it is! *3:04B : They locked. The door. *Bridgette : Yeah.... Well lets just talk *3:04Anne Maria : (stomps on Max) You don't want none of this *3:05B : Beth? Be- Do NOT sneak into the kitchen, please! *3:05Bridgette : I am not gonna act so Chris can be happy i am gonna be as truthful as i can be *3:05Beardo : Ever thought about changing your style? It's a bit.... *3:05Beth : Ugh! ! I want cookies! *3:05Brick You know, I've really wanted to talk to you for weeks. But I couldn't because of Leshawna. It's great to actually have a conversation with you again. *I forgot how great you were. *3:05DJ : *CONF* She said yes! Im sooo excited! *3:05Leshawna You have got to he kidding me. You would look so good with braids. *3:05B : Excuse me? Chef is in there! *3:06Ella What do you want to do now? *3:06Beardo : Oh and you look fantastic with those gross weeds on your head! *3:06Beth : I. AM. HAVING. Cookies. *3:06DJ : we could say our favorite animals *3:06Bridgette *smiles* *3:06Beth : *Races into the kitchen* They are all mine! *3:06Anne Maria : (drags Max across the room) Look at this mutant everyone *3:06B : No. NO. No! *3:06Ella Why not? Go ahead, DJ. You can go first! *3:07Beardo : At least my hair is ACTUAL hair instead of weeds! *3:07DJ : oKAY Well i like the bunny *3:07Beth : *Walks out* *3:07Ella I love bunnies! *3:07B/Beth'B: '''Hi, you listened. *'Beth:' Chef's there. *3:07Brick What's been going on? *3:07DJ : i HAVE ONE at home and his name is Cuddles! *3:07Leshawna : OH HELL NO. And my hair is REAL. You look like you never took a shower *3:07Chef : What are ya'll doing in my kitchen? CHRIS?> *3:07Ella That's adorable! *3:08Chris : Uh, Beardo and LeShawna are immune. Vote everyone. *: Hehe. *3:08DJ : Thxz and what's ur fave animal? *3:08Beardo : *high fives Leshawna* *3:08Chef : That still don't explain anything else *3:08Ella Oh I have lots of them! *3:08Chris : Give me your votes! *3:08DJ : really? *3:09Anne Maria : (smiles at injured Max) *3:09Max : UGH! *3:10Max : (CONF: Idiots, But There is someone who rivals my GENIUS and they must go!) *3:10Ella : *confessional* I have a boyfriend! I can't believe it! I thought it was going to be a distraction, but it really gives me something to play for! *3:11Beardo : *conf* I gotta say I'm interested to find out who will get eliminated tonight! *3:11Chris : And the votes are in! *3:11Beth : Bye Max! *3:11Chris : B is eliminated, *3:11Beardo : WHAT? *3:11Bridgette : *Gasps* OVER MAX! *3:11Beardo : WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!? *3:12Brick Wow. That's... Wow. *3:12B : *Gets in the limo, it drives away* *3:12Beth : (CONF: And BOOM goes the dynamite *smirks* *3:12Beardo : NO! B OVER MAX? Are YOU PEOPLE F**KING CRAZY ? *3:12Ella Goodbye, B! *3:12DJ : Bye B! *3:12Chris : Alright, then? Okay! What will happen next time on TOTAL DRAMA: REDEMPTION ISLAND! *3:12Anne Maria : WHAT? GET MAX OUTTA HERE Cast BeardoFinalStance.png|'Winner of Challenge''' Betterleshawna.png|'Winner of Challenge' 134px-Tdri annamaria 174x252.png TDA DIY Char Beth.png 1NewBrickHQ.png Bridgetterejoices.png DJ.png Ella2.png NewHQSilentB.png 1Max pose.png| Category:Blog posts